Pleasurable Reflections
by Ravenclaw Rockstar
Summary: HPRW Slash. Short. Ron watches in on Harry's morning routine.


Pleasurable Reflections  
  
Harry normally woke up early to take his showers, this way he was able to take a long shower while his other four roomates slept. Out of habit, Harry never closed the bathroom door all the way, to let the steam vent so the mirror wouldn't get fogged up.  
  
One early Thursday morning, Harry got up to do his normal morning routine. After a refreshing shower he started to towel dry himself off. Always liking the feeling of being 'free', he was never in a hurry to get dressed again. Harry reached for the brush but didn't get a good grip on it, and it fell to the tile floor, echoing a bit in the quiet dormatory. He bent to retrieve it, then he watched himself in the mirror for a bit while he used the brush, also known as his 'microphone', and began silently mouthing a song thats had been in his head for awhile. After awhile he started brushing his hair...knowing it was useless.  
  
'Auggh', Ron groaned quietly, and absentmindedly turned over and opened the curtain to his bed to see what was the noise that woke him up. When he saw the bathroom light on, he figured it was just Harry and went to roll back over to his original position, but then his eyes did a double take to the bathroom. Ron had a clear view of the mirror....and Harry's reflection...Harry's NUDE reflection. Ron was giggling on the inside from watching Harry quietly pretend to be a singing sensation. After Harry's brief performance, Ron wanted to roll back over and remain sleeping but he couldn't remove his eyes from Harry's enticing figure. For the next few minutes Ron watched in awe as Harry brushed his teeth and washed his face.....'Why must he do this naked?!?' thought Ron. 'Wait....why am I watching him do this naked?!?!'  
  
Harry knew his best friend was watching him. Ron failed to think that if he could see Harry, Harry could see him. This was the main reason Harry 'forgot' to get redressed. Once Harry was done in the bathroom, he purposely made eye contact with Ron through the bathroom mirror.  
  
'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, he knows I was watching him!' Ron quickly pulled his curtain closed and covered his face with the pillow. He could feel his cheeks burning with embarassment. 'Harry is going to think I am a total fag!' Ron figured.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself when he saw Ron's reaction. He pulled on some clean boxers and put his pajama pants back on...convenently forgeting his shirt. Harry lightly walked over to Ron's bed, kneeled at the side, and pulled back the curtains. Ron was completely still with the pillow covering his face.  
  
"Ron?", Harry whispered  
  
Ron waited for a moment waiting to be embarassed even more. "What?", he said with uncertinty his voice muffled from the pillow.  
  
"Why were you watching me in the bathroom?"  
  
He pulled the pillow down from his face then quickly started mumbling somthing like, "I'm so sorry, Harry, I don't know what I was-" Harry put a finger up to Ron's lips to quiet him.  
  
"Did you 'like' watching me, Ron", Harry said slowly with a slight smile playing at his lips. Ron was completely motionless as he watched Harry for a moment, then nodded slowly.  
  
They looked at each other with a bit of confusion, and then Harry swiftly leaned forward and kissed his best friend. At first Ron was completly shocked and froze for a moment, but then relaxed and returned Harry's kiss. Harry's damp hair lightly tickled Ron's cheek. They broke the kiss and watched each other for a moment, neither knowing what to really say.  
  
"Harry, I didn't know you were gay", Ron said smiling.  
  
Harry laughed lightly then shrugged in agreement. "I didn't know you were gay either!"  
  
"Oh hell, even I didn't know I was gay!!!", Ron said. "How much time do we have before class starts?"  
  
"Plenty", and with that he climbed in bed with Ron and pulled the curtains closed.  
  
--------  
  
As the curtains on Ron's bed closed, Seamus sat up in his bed thinking, "Dammit! I was looking at Harry too!! Why couldn't he climb into bed with ME!" 


End file.
